


death of a friend

by Deathstrom, Kimvamp



Category: Avengers
Genre: Death, Dreams, F/M, Hurt, Kittens, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstrom/pseuds/Deathstrom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimvamp/pseuds/Kimvamp
Summary: Death of a friend...





	1. Chapter 1

Tony paided a visit to a Grave side and says "it's been a few months now since you died on that mission as everyone is stunned as they didn't expact you to be the one to pay with you life, I have been working really hard and I don't want to think of you as gone as every now and again I go to say something but then I remember that I'm in my lab alone and that you are gone, loki hasn't been staying with us as well neither as Thor as I think they have taken the time out of being heroes or even villains, I don't know how steve, bruce or natasha has been doing as Clint has just thrown himself into his work, while working with Shield."  
a young brown hair male with a bunch of red roses walked through the pathways and says "oh Tony, I didn't expect to see you here as I thought you would have been off working on something new?"  
he replied "oh this, I thought I would pay my respects to her"   
Clint nodded his head and knelt down with placing the red roses down next to the black ones as he says "I don't know what happened to the others as they are all not ready to face reality yet, they expect her to walk through the doors like it is one big joke"  
tony turned and was walking down the pathways "I'll see you back at the tower, won't I? he asks before climbing into his car while waiting for an answer.  
Clint replied "yeah, we all will be there and I might be a few minutes late!" before kneeling down to say a little prayer for everyone that missed Jo like there was no tomorrow. he climbs to his feet and walked over to realizing he had an awkward drive to make as he climbed into his car and drove towards where he had to pick up their last team member.  
Meanwhile  
Kim sat up a tree waiting for her ride after the long month mission she was tired, cranky and needed a shower very badly and says "I can't believe I had to do a month whole mission.some bestie" she was getting bored waiting and was hanging upside down from the branch she was on.  
-twenty minutes passed-   
Clint pulls up at the meeting place.  
kim loop around and jump landing on her feet as she says "Hiya Clint.Jo let you have the car huh?"  
Clint replied "get in, we are running late. the rest are dying to see you again."  
kim get in and fall asleep after she put on her buckle as she wants to get much sleep on the mission  
clint drove back to the tower and was glad for the silence as he texted steve's number when the lights were red "on the way with Kim, tell the others." before he driving again once they were green.  
-the tower-  
Tony was setting up the stuff, running over as he went through his contracts and found Loki's number texting him quickly. "we're gonna need you here when we tell her!"  
Loki glances over his phone and grabbed Thor's arm, teleporting both of them to the Tower as he says "we are here now, Stark"  
Thor looked around and mumbled "a little warning next time would be nice"  
Loki replied "but they are gonna tell Kim about jo's de.." but was cut off at the looks on the others faces before sighing and walking away.  
natasha came in with a fur ball as she says "I found this little one wandering around outside and can we keep it?"  
the little black and white kitten which looked a little under kept, had knots in its fur and the claws were a little out of shape, but managed to climbed up weakly up tony's pant leg into his arms and curled up to fall asleep.  
Tony was taken by surprise and says "huh, why did it come to me as I don't even like cats much!"  
"not since jo," says thor as he reached over and rubbed the kitten's ear.  
They all heard the car pulling up outside as Tony looked down and saw Clint climbing out of the car before watching as he walked around to the passager side and opened the door.  
-outside-  
Clint reached over and shook Kim's shoulder before saying "we're back at Stark's tower, everyone is waiting to see you again"  
kim wiped the sleep from her eyes and got out leaning on Clint while saying "That month was tough to think I got at least 42 hours sleep total with a sigh.  
clint walked towards the door and opened it while replying "yeah, well there's some stuff you need to be told once we get upstairs"   
kim just nod and walk ahead and see everyone slightly blushing when I see Lok as she says "hey guys geez you could cut the atmosphere with a knife"  
Loki answered, "Kim, we need to talk."  
Kim replied, "what do you mean Loki?"  
Loki answered, "something happened while you were away."  
Kim gave a questioning look as Loki says "just come with me, I'll explain and then you can kick anybody's butts in."  
Kim replied "Um ok", she walks over and take his hand  
Loki teleports them to his room and stepped to sit on the end of the bed while saying "what I am about to say and they are still in Denial about it. it's about jo."  
kim said "Huh"  
Loki explained "we were on a mission a few months ago, and it was really bad one as no one could get stark in time apart from jo, none of us expected it to be her to pay with her life, as everyone has been denying it, they think she is gonna show up somewhere like it's a prank or a joke, as she gave up her life to save tony which I think is why he hates cats now and the reason why we're all here is to let go" sighs but carrys on talking "the others didn't want to think about it but clint and tony thought you had the right to know the truth instead of finding her room untouched by anyone."  
kim replied "Loki that's not funny this is low even for the god of mischief" as she starts to fire up feeling pissed.  
Loki replied "hey I am not joking"  
Kim snapped "Well you have to be its Jo she's not stupid" as her flames got worse and threw a fireball at him*  
loki yelled "NO, I AM NOT" and dodges the fireball "I WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! SHE IS GONE! NEVER COMING BACK!" as tears started to fill up in his eyes  
Kim's flame goes blue and disappears as she asks "shes dead?"  
Loki answered, "yes she is."  
Kim tear up and yells "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE", she runs out and ends up on Jo's bed crying  
loki sighing and walked towards Jo's room. he leaned against the door frame while saying "look we are all here to let go, This room is too painful for everyone to walk by, I know you are hurting, we all are. I am as well but I don't like showing it so I left, she was like a sister who we all loved and care about and I don't know if it has really sunk in with stark, he has been kinda out of tune with the rest of us. we need you, I need you to be strong. if you need time alone or need someone to stay with you then I'll stay with you."  
kim says softly "I didn't mean to come here it was automatic.Please take me to my room Loki" and turned hurting   
Loki replied "yeah sure, let's go holds" and holds one hand out to her.  
kim get up and take Lokis hand as he teleports them to her room while saying "I take this was faster instead of running into anyone while walking to your room."  
-living room/kitchen-  
clint slid down onto the couch and says "things could have gone better?"  
Tony replied "True."  
Thor said, "but at least she has been told now."  
Tony was still holding the kitten in his arms and without realizing it, he was slowly rubbing the cat's ears and back. The kitten started to purr with content at being petted by anyone who would do so  
Steve replied "Yeah it could have" and walk over, "we need to get this kitten to the vet" as he pats the kitten's ear gently "Unless Bruce knows how to heal animals too"  
Bruce answered "yeah I got it" and walks over.  
*tony tries to hand the kitten over to Bruce but for some reason, the kitten wouldn't let go of his arm* says "huh, that kitten is nuts, I don't even like cats." kitten let out a meow and buried its head against Tonys below.  
thor let out a laugh and says "yeah you don't like cats but cats so do like you tony. so grow up and accept that cats and kittens will always come to you."  
clint let out a snigger before noticing the silent tears falling from Tony's eyes as he slid off the couch and took the kitten into his arms and muttered: "Hey there little fellow, I'll hold you while Bruce takes a good look at you if that's alright."   
Tony says "Thanks Clint for taking the kitten." with a sigh of relief and make his escape out of the living room and stepped onto the lift not thinking twice and hit the button to a random floor*  
Bruce says ok lets got to my room  
Meanwhile  
kim heard the lift doors open and went out.Realising it was Tony.His eyes were wet. as she looked at him and opened her arms offering a hug.A huge of blue fire still surrounded her but yet like a flame, the blue wouldn't hurt.  
Tony steps forward and takes the offer of a hug and says "how are you doing with everything?"  
kim hugs tight and says "I don't know....i thought Loki was pulling an extremely low prank"  
Tony replied "not even this time, but once you are ready to face everyone, I know they want to see you." as he reached up to get rid of the tears in his eyes.  
kim replied "Ok" and hugs for a bit longer than let's go while saying "you Know that kitten you had bet Jo woulda loved it"  
Tony replied "she would have, Clint got the kitten and thor well you know him, he is laughing his head off because the kitten didn't want to leave me. loki is still with you, isn't he?"  
kim answered "Yeah I just came out to see who came to the room's floor"   
Tony says "I'll let you get back"  
Kim nods and replies "laters Tony"  
Tony answered "take care"  
Kim replied "you too" and head back in saying "sorry was just wondering who came up" as she walks back to the bed and snuggles into Loki.  
Loki replied "I heard it's tony and he must be away to her room, he goes there now and again, why didn't they just admit it before this happened as it is just plain weird. we were all tight as thieves but now...one of our lights is gone, jo is one and you're the other one. none of us would know what to do if we lost both of you, sorry I'm just thinking too far ahead again."  
Kim begins saying " Loki...." snuggles closer and carry on saying "I don't feel well....it's all just wrong it makes no sense at all.and yeah never to late to admit it bottling does nothing" she looks into Lokis eyes, saying "Loki I love you I don't hate you I know I pretend to like we used to but your important to me your my friend."  
Loki replied "lucky I don't hate you either because you are my friend. my feelings front, my heart is always opened to you."   
kim answered "thanks that means a lot coming from you horn boy" with a smile at him and said softly fondly "Even when I fall asleep can you please not go"  
Loki answered, "I'll stay until you don't need me anymore."  
kim nods and closes her eyes soon falling asleep  
Loki muttered "cats are funny things" before falling asleep*  
Steve watch Bruce while he started to cut and shave all the matted fur off  
Tony stepped back onto the lift and was heading back to the living room again. he had an arm fully old clovers for the kitten and says "Hopeful this will do for the kitten" the lift came to a stop, opening it's doors as he stepped out.  
Bruce replied "yeah that perfect just finished with the fur.Can you pass me the thinnest as she will need to be wrapped up while I deal with a few other things?Unfortunately, her Claws need to be realigned so will have to jag her at some point plus there are vaccines"  
Tong takes the thinnest one out and holds it out  
Bruce says "thanks" and take it wrapping the Kitten up while saying "ok just need to look at the ears just now.Oh, Tony, I need you to make this, Gets Jarvis to project a sander used for cat claws to get off ragged edges etc, Also, Steven, I need you to grab these" he writes a quick note and passes it and says "mix these and the ounces are there then put it in that machine" and than points saying "that will make the vaccines"  
Tony says "right"  
Bruce replied "Thanks"  
Steve got to work adding the right thing via labels.Otherwise, it was gobbledygook  
Bruce cleaned out the ears and looked inside again the outside, at the back of the left was a cut.I quickly looked for tee spray and sprayed it while patting the kitten with my free hand saying "I know it hurts I'm sorry."   
clint stood by the wall and says "umm what exactly do you need me for?"   
Bruce replied "Just to hold her still really keep her calm"  
Clint walked over and was rubbing the cat's back while muttered "if Jo were here she would be able to keep a kitten calm" while gently rubbing the kitten down but noticed something strange but kept it to himself as he felt something cold and melt around the kitten's neck.  
-the next day-   
Tony woke up to the kitten curled up against his side gently and slowly reached out rubbing the kitten's ears before saying "if jo was still alive she would have loved having you around, I don't know why I put it off..telling her the real truth that I loved her!"  
the kitten opened her eyes and looked up in disbelief at what she had heard from Tony and quickly scurried out of the little cat door and was running to the only place she knew would be safe and used her claws to climb up the edge of her old bed before looking for somewhere to hide.  
Thor walked by the forbidden room and saw it was ajar and peeked in see the kitten was looking for somewhere to hide as he shook his head and walked towards the kitchen instead of chasing the kitten out of that room.  
she was woken up and left her room going to Jos.The door was open and I slid inside shutting it.I saw the small kitten but it was clean and better kept its fur had been shaved.Always wanting to be a vet I guessed why.I walked over grabbing Jo's blanket without thinking and wrapped the lil cutie up b4 it caught a cold.I lay on the bed hugging the kitten who was wrapped up . "hey baby" she said softly * you're so cute." she rubbed her ear closing my eyes. her head close to the kittens.  
the kitten let out a soft "meow" before curling up into her bestie and shut her eyes over. tilting her head to look towards the shut door ." meow."  
-living room-   
Tony walked in rubbing his eyes and asked "has anyone see the kitten, she ran off on me"  
Clint and Loki shook their heads and says "nope"  
Thor answered "yeah I did, she's in Jo's old chambers and she looked a little lost in there. I left her to be"  
Tony nodded his head and says "oh okay, at least the kitten is safe"  
-jo's room-  
Kim shifted on the bed still asleep.   
the kitten changed slightly from being an animal to a girl whose long black hair fell over her shoulders, red cat ears twitched, her tail swung backwards and forwards before moved away from her bestie and says " ouch" before getting off the bed and opened dresser pulling out a t-shirt which was way too big for the child while she says how am I, where am I, what's going on" in a muttered voice.  
kim open her eyes and says "Jo?" as she gets up and lifts her up while saying "you shoulda borrowed Ems clothes.one sec" before she heads out and goes to Ems rooms and pass her some clothes  
jo got dressed quickly and pulled her hair into a ponytail and asks "What happens" but cut off when the memories hit her. she took a deep breath in  
Kim pulled the girl into her arms and ran out the room. "LOKI" she shouted as she held the small girl close.her flames a blue hue ready to flare if she needed it.  
loki looked up from his place on the couch and asks "whats wrong?"  
Kim says "Look"  
jo says "Loki" and looked right towards him*  
Loki gets off the couch and walked over slowly while saying "that can't be, can it?  
kim replied "yup.She actually put on her own jumper.Had to get some of ems.Hey Jarvis"  
Jarvis answered "Yes"  
kim replied "you know what to do"  
Jarvis answered "I do"  
Loki nodded his head and smiled slightly while replying "at least we have got her back now"  
she stared around and asks "let me down please"  
kim replied "Sure Kiddo" and put her down and grin at Loki  
jo scurried through the doors and crash right into Steve as she says "oops sorry Cap!"   
Loki muttered "off she goes"   
-tony's lab-  
Jarvis says "sir there is something need to know"  
Tony was working on a few upgrades to one of his suites but stopped before saying "what is it?"  
Jarvis replied "Jo is back shes a kid but Alive"  
tony sat stupidly for a few seconds and was staring blankly at the wall in completed shock  
jo didn't wait for a reply from Steve, she carried on running down the corridor as she got onto the lift and hit the button to Tony's lab nervously.  
tony hear the dinging of the bell of the lift and spun around only to see the child running towards him. quickly scooped the girl up into his arms and hugged her tightly and says "jo? you are actually here"  
jo tilted her head to look up at Tony and says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone" as she hugged him back tightly but felt the tears hitting her shoulder. she just stayed still in his arms.  
Tony woke up in a cold sweat in his lab and looked around only to realized that it was all a dream he had about her being alive as the tears fell down his cheeks and was staring numbly at the mark 50 that was half finished as he felt like that suite wasn't gonna be as good when he and jo was working on it.


	2. not new chapter.

it will never be finished since I fell out with the Co-creator and lost a friendship as well.


End file.
